Prime Pretty Cure
Prime Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by MonoTheMonochrome. It features an elemental and balance of light and darkness motif while it has themes of destiny, exceeding (or going against) expectations, gaining your own identity, and being true to yourself. It is currently being written and can be read on here: -AO3 -If you're interested, also check out the Tumblr tag, for pics and memes. 'Plot' Primo used to be a world of pure nature and beauty, created by four god-like beings known as the Primal Titans. To secure perfect balance between light and darkness they created two smaller beings: one of pure light, Radiant Lumiere, and one of pure darkness, Shade. Although many years were spend in relative peace and perfect balance was kept... one day a sudden spark of imbalance flickered, and the world's balance started crumbling. This angered the Titans, who decided it would be for the best to destroy the world completely and start anew. But in their way stood Radiant Lumiere, powered with the resolve to prevent the destruction of their world. After using all their newfound powers to defeat the four Titans themselves, they were weakened and one final blow caused the warrior to fall into a deep slumber, leaving Primo as a mere shadow of a once beautiful world. Many years later, Radiant Lumiere, now known as Ray, suddenly awakes on Earth. Confused, weak, and not sure what to do, they soon find out that Shade is seeking for a way to revive the Titans, as well turn Earth into a new Abyss of Darkness. Things get more confusing when it turns out the Primal Titans are also reborn... as regular humans? And to top it all off, they become so-called legendary warriors known as... Pretty Cure!? Whatever those are. Without any powers themself, Ray has no other choice to but to rely on them. This truly is a legend in the making. But will it end in victory? Or is the path of darkness already set in stone? Characters 'Main Characters' "Embracing the past to pave a path for the future, Prime Pretty Cure!" [[Ray Bennet|'Ray Bennet / Radiant Lumiere']] Voiced by: Aoi Yuuki | Luci Christian Intro: "The heart bathing in eternal light, Radiant Lumiere!" Attacks: (Grand Unity), Clarity Reflection, Heartful Cure, Primal Radiance Theme Colors: White (Rainbow) & Pink Radiant Lumiere, or Ray as they prefer to be called, is actually a being made of pure light. Having lived a very sheltered (and, admittedly, very pampered) life until their awakening at Earth, it's no surprise Ray feels out of place. They are definitely not the brightest bulb in the box and are very quick to draw conclusions, being incredibly stubborn and outright refusing to look at things in a different light. Ray has a tendency to run their mouth and don't realise how much words can hurt others, which ends up biting them in the ass many times. Their 'mother' pretty much decided their entire life for them and they are trying to break away from her influence and think and decide for themself. Despite their glaring flaws, Ray isn't completely hopeless. It seems like, slowly but surely, they are learning to become a better person and open up their heart to others. They are currently living with Bright, who took them to Earth, pretending to be a human family consisting of a single father and child. [[Morgan Fischer|'Morgan Shannon Fischer / Cure Splash']] Voiced by: Junko Noda | Ashly Burch Intro: ''"The heart that dances with the rising waves, Cure Splash!"'' Attacks: Hydro Wave, Grand Unity, Ripple Pulse, Undersea Raindance, Primal Radiance Theme Colors: Blue & Teal With a blunt, sarcastic and somewhat cynical attitude, Morgan seems be the last person you would trust with the fate of the world, but, surprisingly, she proves to be one of the more dedicated members of the group, who is very focused on protecting the world... well, actually just kicking monster and villains' faces in. Having felt rather listless for most of her life, her very first battle sparked something in her, and now she's absolutely sure this is what she was meant to do. Although, despite her resolve, Morgan is, honestly, quite hard to get along with. She values her individuality and independence and prefers to be left alone most of the time. Morgan is also surprisingly hot-headed, with a flaring temper and also tends to hold grudges. Morgan actually comes from a very rich household, with busy parents. Having been forced under their unreasonable expectations for most of her life, Morgan has slowly come to resent them and prefers spending her time outside, entertaining people with tricks, dance or music. [[Beryl Forrest|'Beryl Forrest / Cure Terra']] Voiced by: Ryouko Shintani | Charlyne Yi Intro: "The heart that grows with the steadfast earth, Cure Terra!" Attacks: Earth Smash, Grand Unity, Garden Embrace, Terrain Break, Primal Radiance Theme Colors: Green & Brown Beryl is a flighty, free-spirited and somewhat odd girl who seems to be in touch with nature itself (or so she likes to believe). While seemingly lacking a bit of common sense (and her sheer terribleness with anything modern or electronic), she makes up for it with unwavering courage and optimism, and gets excited very easily. She's very emotional, open, and expressive but hides some deep insecurities, being quite good at masking her true feelings... that is unless someone digs it out of her. Despite being somewhat simple-minded, Beryl is the true moodmaker of the group with her eternal smile and silly puns. She also loves making lucky charms for others with stuff she found. Beryl is the youngest of three but is currently living with her single father. Like Morgan, Beryl also prefers spending her time outside and is actually "living" in a cabin nearby her real house. [[Hanan Karim|'Hanan Karim / Cure Ember']] Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto | Janet Varney Intro: "The heart that burns with the warm flames, Cure Ember!" Attacks: Scorch Wrap, Grand Unity, Healing Torch, Ignited Crossfire, Primal Radiance Theme Colors: 'Red & Orange An earnest and helpful girl with a strong sense of justice and a caring heart. A bully as a kid and upon reaching her early teen years, Hanan turned over a new leaf and now is well known around the town for running around and helping others, whenever they actually ''want help or not. Hanan is not afraid to speak her mind or stand up for those who need it. Her calm and down to earth demeanor makes her very reliable, allowing her to take charge in many situations and soon becomes the closest thing the group has to a leader. She is not without faults however. Hanan can be a bit of a bossy goodie-goodie at times and desperately wants to be considered normal, thriving on other people's opinion on her. She is also struggling a lot with anger issues, repressing them in any way she can. She is the second youngest, and only girl, of four. Hanan is really close to her family and cherishes them deeply. [[Connie Sokolov|'''Connie Sokolov / Cure Gale]] Voiced by: '''Emiri Katou | Tiffany Grant '''Intro: ''"The heart that soars with the courageous wind, Cure Gale!"'' Attacks: '''Spiral Cyclone, Grand Unity, Euphoria Breeze, Aerial Pierce, Primal Radiance '''Theme Colors: Purple & Yellow Connie starts out as Aeris, an unwilling 'villain' who has already fallen into the villain's grasp prior the start of the story, but eventually is freed from Shade's hold on her and joins the group as the last Cure. Connie is a very timid and gentle girl who is often lost of thoughts, and is pretty much a literal airhead. She prefers to not make any important choices, making her quite depended on others as a result, and would rather just go with the flow than decide things herself. Connie is incredibly sensitive, being easily overwhelmed and a bit of a crybaby, but she is willing to face her many fears together with her friends... she just needs a lot of reassurement, hugs and support along the way. Her family consist of her father, stepfather and younger step-brother, who she all has a loving relationship with. Her sketchbook is full of drawings of them. 'Allies' Sir Brightly Vivid Colorful Arch Von Everglow Voiced by: Mamory Miyano | Doug Erholtz Also known as Bright Bennet while on Earth. His true form is a peacock with rainbow-colored feathers. Confident, dramatic, and highly emotional, Bright is both a father figure to the group as well emotional support, not to mention a great cook! He holds a great deal of respect for Ray and the other Cures, and really hopes to get Ray to open up to them. Bright used to be a simple guard back on Primo. He was the one who saved Ray and fled with them to Earth, and has been living there ever since, posing as a human (and Ray's father) and is currently working as a model, and quite a popular one too. 'Villains' Shade Voiced by: Romi Park | Greg Ayres Where Ray is a being made of pure light, Shade is the opposite and made of pure darkness. He is brash, loud and very immature, and isn't above playing dirty to get what he wants. So, he's pretty much a little brat with an ill temper, and often throws a fit over the smallest things. He hides a very bitter and spiteful side as well, especially towards the Titans, and Ray. Shade's goal is to bring back Primo, or at least Obscuro, to its former glory, as well find a way to revive his father. After engulfing what is left of Primo into complete darkness, he sets his eyes on Earth... Spoilers past episode 18. If you wanna know more about this edgelord, then proceed. |-|Maximum Shade= - Maximum Shade Intro: ''"Beyond limits, eternal shadows sow! Bow down to me, the heart that embraces boundless darkness, Maximum Shade!" '' Theme Color: Black In episode 18, Shade unlocks a transformation item of his own: a jar which he dubs the Boundless Core. With this, he can transform into Maximum Shade. His shadow creates a ghostly "cloak" of armor around him, hightening his physical endurance. The shadow can also transform into the Calamity Reaper, the sword of darkness and his personal weapon. |-|Weapons= * Calamity Reaper: Shade's main weapon. * Fatal Feathers: A black fan made of sharp feathers. This weapon was created from Bright. Used in episode 20. * Frozen Chill: A sword made of ice-cream. It was created from a man holding ice-cream in the waterpark. Used in episode 26. * As demonstrated with Bright, the shadow can absorb people, and then Shade can use them to create various weapons for himself. Shade's Shadow Not really a character in its own right, but more of an extension of Shade. The shadow is a living, sorta, thing that Shade uses to defend himself. He somehow managed to bring it to 'life' and also changed its shape to resemble his father. It has no will of its own, and just acts on Shade's deep emotions or desires. Bronze Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu | Kelly Hu Theme Color: '''Brown Aged 32. One of the four commanders and definitely the strongest in terms of raw power. Bronze is a woman with robotic arms, which are her main weapon. While she seems rough and intense, Bronze does have a soft side but this is reserved for people she likes. She's a little reluctant in fights, as she despises unnecessary violence, but seems to desperately want to prove her strength, if only to herself. Her element of influence is steel/metal, and her underlings, '''Chromies, resemble robots with screen-like heads. While silent save for beeping sounds, they're very expressive and display various emotes on their screens to show how they're feeling. Smoky Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe | Jonathan Young Theme Color: '''Orange Aged 19. One of the four commanders and the most carefree. A loud and eccentric self-proclaimed rockstar who doesn't care about what other people think of him. He treats everything like a show, with him in the spotlight. Smoky is rarely seen without his sunglasses and trusty guitar, and often improvises songs on the spot, even during battles. He seems to be the most knowledgeable on the subject of Pretty Cure. His element of influence is smoke, and his underlings, '''Poofs, resemble small humanoids with bombs for heads. They act like rabid fans and are constantly cheering for Smoky, thus fueling his ego even more, but they don't pose a real threat... until they explode. Elegy Voiced by: Yuu Kobayashi | Tabitha St. Germain Theme Color: '''Yellow Aged 44. One of the four commanders and the most mysterious. While the weakest in terms of physical power, her tricky sound manipulation powers and voice are said to be dangerous weapons in itself. Elegy never speaks, and seems kinda stiff so it's difficult to know what she is thinking, although her comrades seem to understand her well enough. Despite being hard to read, Elegy can get emotional at times and has some very intense motherly instincts. Her element of influence is sound, and her underlings, '''Echoes, resemble small humanoid marchers armed with various instruments. They make up for Elegy's silence by being as loud as possible. Hail Voiced by: Daisuke Ono | Fred Tatasciore Theme Color: '''Teal Aged 49. One of the four commanders and the main strategist, or so he likes to think. An arrogant and cunning man with a surprisingly competitive nature, but despises foul play in any shape or form. While mostly calm and collected, he can be quite dramatic and tends to pepper his speech with bad (mostly ice-themed) puns. His element of influence is ice, and his underlings, '''Flurries, resemble snowmen with various kinds of hats. They're incredibly playful and love to throw snowballs at the Cures during fights, only for them to get scolded by Hail for "fighting unfairly". Unbounds Monsters-of-the-day. The Commanders of Obscuro create them by dripping some Dark Ink into a person's shadow and then literally dragging it out. The strength of an Unbound is reliant of the current state of mind the victim has. While their forms can vary, they always have a small cage in their chest, holding the victim captive. When their eyes change color from white to maroon, that's when they are weakened enough and a purification attack is in place. 'Family and Civilians' Marius Fischer Morgan's father. A stern and cold owner of an art gallery. His relationship with Morgan nor his wife seems to be positive. Norma Fischer Morgan's mother. She's a sucessful dog breeder (said dogs being Chihuahuas) who participates in breed shows. She used to be a strict perfectionist, causing a rift between her and Morgan, but has since mellowed out and seeks for a way to reconnect with her daughter... but no luck thus yet. George Forrest Beryl's father. A gemcutter who happens to be Beryl's only legal guardian, as neither her mother nor siblings seem to be around. He is, honestly, kind of a mess and his relationship with Beryl is... complicated, to put it mildly. Amber, Peridot "Perry" and Emerald Forrest Beryl's mother, older brother and older sister. All of them seem to be absent from her life. Hayim Karim Hanan's father. Hayim works as an construction worker. He's a caring man who, despite being loud and cheery, doesn't like arguments and always tries to best to keep everyone calm. Has an awfully loud laugh which neighbours often complain about. Farah Karim Hanan's mother. Farah is a housewife, who often babysits children from the neighbourhood. She may seem gentle but is actually quite sassy, outspoken and will put her foot down when needed. Fadil, Makeen and Wasim Karim Aged 14, 18 and 26 respectively. Hanan's brothers. Fadil is a short-tempered boy who tries very hard to hide his emotional and sensitive nature. Makeen is very demure and relaxed, but don't be fooled by his humble demeanour, he's merciless when it comes to chess matches and card games. Wasim is the eldest sibling and currently living on his own a few blocks away and works as a hair-stylist. He makes it his mission to visit his family at least twice a week. Chomp The family dog. A lazy and chill basset hound who prefers to just lie down and relax. Even tends to fall asleep during walks. Aaron Sokolov Connie's father. An enthusiastic, gentle man with a carefree nature. He's very caring and a talented cook. He owns the Primetime Diner, where he also works himself and Hanan has a part-time job. Marco Adler Connie's stepfather and works as a taxi-driver. While somewhat intimidating due his aloof demeanor, he's actually very gentle and careful with his words, and great at giving advice. Benny Adler Connie's younger stepbrother. He's cheery and sweet but can be a tad spoiled at times. Farah often babysits him when Aaron and Marco are working. Danielle Hawkins Connie's biological mother who she has never properly met, since she left shortly after Connie was born. Eclair Maurer An outspoken girl who is Hanan's closest friend, and the one who tries to keep her from overworking (or overheating) herself. As a kid, Eclair was considered the 'playground hero', and was the one who slapped some sense into Hanan while she was being a bully, starting their friendship on an odd note. Now, armed with a brash and stubborn personality, Eclair is considered epitome of a troublemaker, and her very short temper doesn't really help. She harbors a deep crush on Connie and gets very flustered in her presence, which Hanan likes to tease her about. Clyde Maurer Eclair's older brother by one year who seems to have friendly relationship with Morgan. He's pretty relaxed and social despite his goth-like appearance, although a little timid as well. He loves graffiti and befriends Ray early on in the series. Dale Parker An elderly man and old friend of Beryl's father. Despite already being retired from work he is Beryl's personal tutor, visiting every week. Beryl sees him as an uncle-figure, and he is the one who currently has official custody over her while her father is unable to take care of her. Halima, Rashida and Omar Ismet Halima is Hanan's aunt from her mother's side, and both Rashida and Omar are Halima's children. Omar, the oldest son, is a surgeon and Rashida is studying medicine and used to fight with Hanan when they were kids. Carlene "Carly" Scriven A student at the Torrens Art Academy who is desperately searching for "a muse". Leroy Varman The rather gruff and ill-tempered owner of a local gym. Shauna Bourne A meek and easily-impressed fan of the Pretty Cure who just moved to Dawnbridge with her parents. They seem to be arguing quite a bit since moving... Victoria Richter The host of talk-show Real Afternoon. An arrogant yet hard-working celebrity, having made it big due determination and some luck. Spoilers for episode 21 onwards In episode 21 it's revealed she's Hail's daughter, but is unable to remember him. Noa Maxwell An old friend of both Morgan and Clyde, and a young woman with a huge passion for streetdance and experimenting with hairstyles, and colors. Chunhua-Areum "Heather" Lim and Aurora Churchill Beryl's childhood friends from her old hometown. Despite having a long distance friendship, the three of them remain close (by sending care packages and letters) and they made friendship necklaces together, which Beryl always wears and even keeps as Cure Terra. 'Other' The Primal Titans of Disaster Four God-like women with disastrous elemental powers, who are said to have created all of Primo (including Lumo and Obscuro). They appear as gigantic women that generally look human, aside from some inhuman features. They were defeated by Ray prior the series (which also caused Primo's destruction) and reincarnated into the four Cures. *'Ignis, The Endless Inferno of Destruction:' The leader of the Titans. A dominant and ambitious woman with a sadistic streak, who loved to boss others around, even her fellow Titans. Her intense love for war, destruction and fights often made her force her followers to fight each other, just for her amusement. She was reincarnated into Hanan. *'Terre, The Unlimited Earthquake of Ruination:' Generally simple-minded and a huge lover of food, forcing her followers to make, or find, food for her. Her tastes were... quite questionable, though. Terre was quite a suck-up towards Ignis, but only out of fear of becoming the target of the latter's rage. She was reincarnated into Beryl. *'Aeris, The Everlasting Tornado of Chaos:' While free-spirited and cheery, Aeris was still very selfish and the mere sight of anything flying in her sky would send her into a fit of rage, but, luckily enough, she was also easily distracted and entertained. Her servant desperately tried to keep her grounded because her wings would cause a lot of destruction. She was reincarnated into Connie. *'Unda, The Unstoppable Flood of Misery:' With a very gloomy, and very bitter, mindset, being very easily brought to tears and being the most lazy of the group, Unda seemed like she wouldn't have been able to hurt a fly. Too bad, her tears flooded the land, but at least she rarely left her ocean. She was reincarnated into Morgan. Lady Lumina The ruler of Lumo (Primo's kingdom of Light), and the mother of Ray. She was created by the Titans to look after Ray. She is said to have perished, like everyone else on Primo. Despite not being around anymore, her influence still lingers strongly in Ray, being the cause of their paranoia. Ray speaks of her favorably, but she was actually very strict, overprotective and possessive, to the point of being smothering. Lord Nox The ruler of Obscuro (Lumo's abyss of Darkness), and the father of Shade. Like Lumina, he was created by the Titans to take care of Shade. Ray suspects him of being behind the attacks at first, but this is quickly disproven when Shade shows up. Reviving him is one of Shade's main motivations. Lucille Proxima Brilliant Harmony Von Everglow Also known as the Royal Songstress of the Seven Colors (a title she gave to herself). Lucille is Bright's single mother, who is implied to also have survived Primo's destruction. She's a peahen fairy, but obviously lacks the colorful feathers her son has, so she dyed her feathers (and hair in her human form) in various colors to make for that. She seems to have been quite an important figure, and very positive influence, to Ray. Sir Magnus Starlit Spectacular Dearly Heavenfall Von Everglow Bright's deceased father, and a completely white peacock. He was a knight who perished in an accident in battle, and his death is what encouraged Bright to become a knight. He was known for his extravagant personality and fabulous poses. It's a family tradition, after all! Twilight The main antagonist of the first movie and a mysterious, almost inhumanly tall figure who both looks, moves and talks uncanny. They claim to want revenge on the Titans, but neither the Cures nor Ray have ever seen them before... so who, or what, are they? 'Items' Primary Charms (Seaborn Charm, Earthbound Charm, Overheated Charm, Skyhigh Charm) The Cures' transformation devices. Small eggs which resemble Faberge Eggs. Each Cure has one in their own unique color and pattern. To transform, they call out: "Primal Spirit Unleash! Precure Evolution!". They turn into the Cures' heart-emblem when transformed. Eternal Lantern Radiant Lumiere's transformation device. A small, cube-formed lantern with many colors. To transform they call out: "Light Up!". It's a mysterious artifact and even Ray themself doesn't entirely know how to use it. Spoilers for episode 18 onwards Boundless Core Shade's transformation device, that he unlocks in episode 18. It resembles a jar, with a heart inside it and liquefied darkness spiraling around. To transform into Maximum Shade, he calls out: "Danger Danger! Blackout!" Dark Ink The villains all carry a tiny bottle with liquid made of pure darkness, which they use to create Unbounds. Shade seems to be able to create Dark Ink somehow but nobody really knows how (the other villains jokingly suspect they are actually his tears, which he fiercely protests against). Pretty Cure Badges Special, personalised badges each member of the team gets from the government. This is an official "ID" of sorts and "proof of their magical expertise", since there are multiple Pretty Cure teams globally, each fighting their own battle. The badge grants them privledge to get out of school whenever there is an attack, as well various discounts at shops (which Morgan and Beryl abuse a lot). Golden Brooch Both Bright and his mom are in posession of a golden brooch, which originally were presents from otherwordly visitors on Primo. Unbeknowst to either of them, the brooch has some sort of magical powers and is what caused Bright to survive the destruction of Primo and lead him to Earth. Since Lucille was last seen having the other one, surely it must have helped her as well? Dawn Bringer and Dusk Breaker A shield of light and sword of darkness that Twilight uses for combat. 'Locations' Dawnbridge The primary setting of the story. A mid-sized urban town located in Maryland, in the United States. While small, it has a very welcoming feel, and most holidays are celebrated very excessively. *'Felice Square:' The center of the city and a big square. A popular meet up place, due a big train station being here. *'Mall District:' A gathering of various shops and a notable amount of fastfood restaurants. *'Dawnbridge Public School:' A public school that Morgan, Hanan and Connie attend. *'Primetime Diner:' A cozy diner the group often meets up at. It specialises in hamburgers and nachos. It's located nearby the school, as well the bus stop, so a lot of student buy something here when they miss their bus. It's owned by Connie's dad, Aaron, and both Hanan and Eclair have part-time jobs here. *'Beryl's Cabin': A little cabin in the wood where Beryl seems to 'live' or at least spends most of her time. It's full of all kinds of random objects and trinkets she found or made. *'Seaside's:' A food stand located nearby the beach. Morgan often buys food here. *'Splashin' Dolphin Waterpark:' The only waterpark in Dawnbridge. It's pretty big and there's a lot to do, with many kinds of slides. *'Gallery Deep Blue:' An art gallery owned by Morgan's father. *'Torrens Art Academy:' A prestigious academy focusing on arts and design. The school has a collaborative relationship with the gallery of Morgan's father, which often displays the works of the academy's students. Primo A huge magical world of perfect balance and nature, supposedly. The Four Titans ruled over Primo, being praised, worshipped and feared (especially the last one) like gods and were said to have created it. Both Lumo and Obscuro are considered part of Primo. *'Lumo, The Heavenly Kingdom of Light:' A floating kingdom in Primo and what Ray and Bright used to call home. *'Obscuro, The Abyss of Darkness:' A dark kingdom inside a canyon residing underneath Primo. The ruins of Obscuro's castle is all what remains of Primo, and is used by the villains as their base. 'Episodes' MOVIE: ' To make everything a bit easier, and not mess up the order of the episodes too much on AO3, the movie will be uploaded as a seperate 'story', and will be split into several parts. 'Trivia *All pictures were created with Kisekae. But proceed with caution, the site is Not Safe For Work!! *In-universe, the story begins on January 1st, 2017, and ends on decided lol *The main characters are actually some of the oldest OCs of the author. While they went through various changes over the course of the years, their core personalities stayed relatively the same. They've jumped from their starter fandom to eventually their own original story, which never became a thing. And now, they finally found a home as Precures (and a non-Cure). *Prime shares its universe with Mythical Pretty Cure! and Weather Control Pretty Cure. Although its not needed to read or know anything about said series to understand Prime (and vice-versa). In fact, it's mentioned that mulitple Precure teams exists, or have existed, in this universe, although the former two mentioned are the only ones named in-story. *All Cures (with the exception of Ray) are the same age at the start of the series, fifteen. **The order the Cures were born in (Beryl, Hanan, Connie, Morgan) is the same order the Titans died (Terre, Ignis, Aeris, Unda). *The logo was created by the lovely Snow , creator of Mystic Tale! Pretty Cure *Each character has their own "title" to show who is gonna be the focus of which chapter. **'Luminous Afterglow' is Ray's title. **'Seaborn Dance' is Morgan's title. **'Earthbound Treasure' is Beryl's title. **'Overheated Compassion' is Hanan's title. **'Skyhigh Palette' is Connie's title. Gallery Awesome art made by awesome people! Thank you so much!! Be sure to check out their stuff!! (I might be missing something, so don't be afraid to point me to them and I'll add them!!) Got a fave main character yet? I'd love to know! Ray / Radiant Lumiere Morgan / Cure Splash Beryl / Cure Terra Hanan / Cure Ember Connie / Cure Gale Category:Fanseries Category:Ongoing Series